


A Fate Misnamed

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angel Castiel, Avoiding fate, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Rebel Dean, Slow Romance, Temporary Character Death, fate Rowena, this is not a mcd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's counted those freckles so many times, and he always loses count. It's so much easier when he's sleeping. The pale white body curled up loosely in the white sheets next to him, chest slowly rising and falling with life. He met the man asleep next to him a total of five times. The first time...<br/></p><p>He killed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's where my Demons hide

He's counted those freckles so many times, and he always loses count. It's so much easier when he's sleeping. The pale white body curled up loosely in the white sheets next to him, chest slowly rising and falling with life. He met the man asleep next to him a total of five times. The first time...  


He killed him.

 

___________________________________________

 

 

 

**April 14, 2025**  
**Dean Winchester is thirty three.**

 

 

Castiel's orders were simple. Kill the leader of the human rebellion, Dean Winchester. Simple. So simple. He had taken out all the guards in his wake. The alarm of the compound going off as he walk through the halls, easily wiping away any resistance he had on the way. He walked with grace, in no hurry, the only sound besides the last breaths of the fallen humans that tried to stop him, was his shoes echoing the hall...and the bloody alarm.

"Dean! We need to go!" A younger man cried out as castiel got to the sealed metal door. The older man, Dean, was searching through the research and papers on his desk. Finding what he was looking for he shoved the paperwork into his hand.

"Go." Dean insisted as the metal door whined under the pressure of an angel trying to ram it open. The younger man looked in panic at the door as Dean shoved the gun from a near by desk into his hand. "Go! I'll be right behind you!"

The younger man booked it out the backdoors at the Dean's commands, dean turned pointing a gun at Castiel as the door gave and came crashing inward. As the angel and the rebellion leader stared into each other, in the angel's hand a long silver weapon soaked in blood of men he had massacred to get here.

"Castiel." Dean breathed out as the angel looked at him confused. No human knew of the angel's name.

"How do you know my name?" The angel asked, as he slowly made his way closer.

"I could never forget your name." Dean breathed putting his other hand out defensively. "Its the name on my mind the moment I wake and the moment I sleep....but you'll regret it Castiel. What you've come to do. For the rest of your life."

"Will I?" Castiel smirked coldly as he flipped his weapon in his hand. "You sound like you know my future." Castiel stated mockingly.

"No, i don't. But i know how it ends. Because no matter what happens it all ends here. You. Me. This room. " Dean breathed out as he lowered his gun, letting it clank loudly to the floor. "I won't fight you, Castiel... No matter what happens...I won't fight you."

"Then you're a fool." Castiel smirked running his blade straight through deans stomach, he gasped in pain, tears sliding down his face. Blood started from his mouth, coughing roughly as his blood poured into the floor.

What surprised him wasn't the life starting to fade from the green eyes, or the slow painful death occurring. It was the hand that had tenderly touched Castiel's face and the bloody kiss that slid so softly across his lips he barely noticed the feel except for the blood.

Castiel pulled the knife out, taken back by the affection of the dying man as Dean's lifeless body fell to the ground in a loud solid clang. Images flashed through castiel's head. Close up Images that never happened nor did castiel recognize in flashes of seconds.

A young boy smiling. Freckles. White sheets. Laughter. Horses. Freckled shoulders.

Castiel panted staring at Dean in confusion, as blood poured onto the floor. When a sound of a gun going off caused castiel to look up.

The young man had returned, clutching the papers in his hand. Tears pouring down his face, as castiel moved to look at the bullet wound in his arm.

"Go to hell." The younger man hissed as he fired once again, hitting castiel in the chest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel choked out a groan of pain as he started to feel himself fall back, expecting to hit the ground. He hadn't expected the world around him to fade, feathers flying up past him as he fell.

He watched as the white nothingness faded to a black starry sky, how did he get here he thought as world came back into view. He was falling from the sky, like a ball of light. His body crashing hard as it hit the ground, his body bounced roughly a couple times before he crashed straight into the barn. He came to a skidding stop into some hay, and eventually collapsed into it.

His body shuddered after such a rough landing, his whole body hurting from the fall. As the sound of men nearing made him attempt to move, trying to stand But the sound of a cocking gun stopped him.

"Don't move." The voice stated as the man came in, holding a shotgun to castiel, random others with flashlights as well. The others joined him a few seconds later, looking at the damage and the cause of the construction. Castiel.

"He's an angel! He has to be!" One hissed.

"An angel found our safe haven?" Someone yelped.

"What do we do?" The cowboys glanced around as one shoved through. He broke through to the front of the group, freezing at the sight of the broken man in front of him. He squinted his eyes as though trying to get a better look as a small broke out but then quickly faded on the young man's face.

"Castiel!" The man looked worried as he moved to him kneeling next to him, cupping and examining his face and the wounds. "You're hurt? Who did this to you?" Castiel too weak to fight off the Mans concerned touches.

"Hey-" one man spoke up.

"He is under my protection." The man turned to look at him. "Any of you have a problem with that, you'll find a bullet in your ass. Now get all of you." The man watched them leave, before turning to castiel, rubbing his thumb over castiel's paling cheek.

"Dean....winchester?" Castiel groaned in odd recognition as he passed out in his arms.

**Dean Winchester is twenty seven and the year is 2019.**

 

 

 

 

_____________________________________________________-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**September 23, 2019.**

 

 

Castiel snapped awake, as the touch of a wet warm cloth touched his head. Looking around in a panic, he heard a clanking noise coming from his arm. He blinked at the handcuffs he now wore on his wrist. Handcuffed to a metal old bed, he wiggled his wrist in a sad attempt at escaping them.

"Hey. Hey. Shh. You need rest." Dean winchester breathed affectionately, castiel looked in rush confusion towards the living dead man and his stitched up bullet wounds. "You could still be loopy from the drugs I gave you. We got the bullet out of your arm, but the one near your heart...we cant pull it out without killing you...but there's nothing wrong with living with a bullet in your chest. Just don't try to pass through any metal detectors..."

"How...are you here...y...you-?" Castiel choked out, panting heavily.

"Please. No spoilers." Dean put his finger to castiel's lips. "....oh...I see...this is your first time around..." Dean chuckled understanding.

"First time?" Castiel mumbled confused.

"You see, this isn't my first time meeting you...I have met you four different times in my lifetime." Dean brushed hair out of castiel's face out of habit, affectionately. "As you will one day meet me four times...just I'm blessed with the correct time order."

"What do you mean?" Castiel panted weakly.

"When I first met you, I was seventeen...but this is your first time meeting me..." Dean stated softly.

"I'm...jumping your timeline?" Castiel breathed out in confusion, as he groaned at the wound in his chest laying back down. He had heard of the life flashing before your eye thing, but not anyone else life.

"You always stay for a bit before you're whisked away." Dean smiled sadly, patting his head with a cool cloth. "Never get to say goodbye though."

"I-I don't...believe you." Castiel groaned. "Not even angels have the ability to time travel. It's not even possible."

"Ooh. You know it's so much more amusing being on your end. Having all the knowledge. Feel like some sort of all powerful being." Dean wiggled his fingers and laughed. Castiel glanced at him unamused. "Want me to prove it?"

Castiel said nothing, staring at the man who smiled trying to hide his amusement in all of this.

"Okay okay...you have a bad knee. Its the right one." Dean stated. Castiel reached the uncuffed hand down towards his knee rubbing it. "When the world was new, You broke it when you were a hatchling, you slipped on a fish that had crawled onto land. You cried for hours, but not because of your broken leg but because you hurt the little fish...it was the first time you saw your father. He came over seeing you cry, and kneeled to you healing your leg. You held the dying fish In your little hands, and your father softly took the fish and healed it. You told me once, that he smiled at you so proud you cared so much for the little creature, and you felt how proud of you he was...you knew then your father loved you. Said it was the second best thing that ever happened to you..."

"It...is the best thing that happened to me..." Castiel stated amazed.

"The first best thing hasn't happened to you yet." Dean chuckled, with a wink. "So...Believe me yet?"

"..." Castiel said nothing as Dean softly patted his leg before standing.

"I'll give you some time to process." Dean stated uncuffing him. "I'll get you something to eat. Fortunately for you all we have is peas and pudding." Dean stated as Castiel blinked.

"Peas and pudding?" Castiel mumbled in confusion.

 

 

 

Castiel stared at the bowl of warm peas and a cold bowl of pudding just staring at them with mild disdain as Dean stood cross armed staring at him.

"Eat." Dean stated.

"I'm a angel. Angel's don't need to eat." Castiel stated looking from dean to the food.

"Just eat it." Dean stated as castiel blinked at the food.

"I don't like it." Castiel looked disgusted.

"You haven't tried it." Dean rolled his eyes. "Just eat. They are your favorite."

Castiel watched him walk out, before he went back to staring at the food. He curiously stared at the food before moving his hand to pick up the spoon.

Dean returned with a pile of clean folded clothes, and didn't seem surprised by the bowls almost licked cleaned appearance. He chuckled softly as Castiel gave him a shy smile.

"Get dressed." Dean tossed him the clothes. "I'll give you the tour of our new base." Castiel blinked at him, as Dean took the bowls and walked back out.

 

 

 

 

Castiel scratched at the hello kitty bandaid on his cheek, as he limped slightly following Dean down the compound. A couple of small children ran past them, giggling and laughing.

"Well, we finally found a place. It was a old military compound. Top secret." Dean states as they walked the metal halls. "Top of the line, little dusty and we are still trying to figure out what's under every white tarp...but it keeps the angels from detecting us." Castiel looked at him at that, and dean looked over at him when a child playfully shot dean with a toy gun.

"Bang bang!" The boy's gun went off as dean smirked moving to grab him.

"Why you!" The kid booked it into a side room, Dean quickly followed. Castiel paused, as he watched Dean chase the child in, they ran around the room. As castiel's eyes scanned the room with familiarity, as the child's sounds of laughter faded. This was the room that only what felt like moments before for castiel was the room Dean died in. The room castiel will kill Dean in.

The room was full of white tarps and dust, as Dean tickled the child once he caught him before the child submitted and caved.

"You win!" The child giggled as Dean laughed noticing the cold look on castiel's face. He stopped laughing, patting the child to run off as he slowly returned to castiel's side.

"I'm thinking this will be the main room of operations." Dean stated looking around. "Strong main door. Deadlocks under emergencies. Secret exit...what do you think?"

"Why do you trust me?" Castiel asked turning to dean. "Why did I trust you enough to tell you my story?...what are you to me?"

"You never gave me a reason not to...and for the rest of your questions...That's...for you to find out." Dean smiled softly, as castiel remained quiet for a long time. Staring at the room that will one day be the final resting place of Dean Winchester, the rebel leader.

"It's perfect." Castiel slid a hand over the door frame. "Perfect place to make the heart of the compound. Strong doors, bullet proof glass to see every main hall in the building. What isn't there to want?" Castiel knew with one word he could have changed history. He could tell him the truth. Castiel had to make sure his mission succeeded, made sure the course of history remained.

"I agree." Dean smiled affectionately, resting his head on castiel's shoulder looking into the room. Castiel tensed at the affection, dean tensed slightly awkwardly lifting back up his head. Awkwardly clearing his throat. "I'll show you the garden."

"I'd actually like to return to my room for a moment. My wounds seem to be more of a problem then I thought." Castiel lied as dean looked a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, sure." Dean stated blushing still with embarrassment, as castiel turned. Dean started to follow but castiel turned.

"I'm sure you're a busy man, I promise when I am feeling well I will find you." Castiel stated throwing him a smile, trying to hide the fact he was trying to go back alone. "You can show me the garden after my rest." Dean smiled softly back, his eyes rested on the angel for a few minutes before he nodded.

"Alright." Dean stated. "Don't be gone too long..." Dean looked like a disappointed child, had wanted to spend every moment he could with castiel. Castiel smiled like he felt that way too, but the smile faded to cold determination when he turned away. Making his way back to his room, he pushed open the door, surprised to see a red headed woman sitting on his bed. Facing away from him, her long red waves moved as she slightly turned to the noise of someone entering.

"Looking for this?" The redhead asked holding up the angel blade, castiel tensed not sure how to respond to the allegation. "...come inside, love. Do close the door."

He hesitated, before he completely entered the room. Closing the door quietly as he moved closer, circling the woman on the bed to face her. He was taken back by her presence. She wasn't human, it was obvious by her aura, but nor was she angel.

"What are you?" Castiel asked, as she smiled in amusement, twirling the blade in between two fingers.

"I'm a fate, deary." She laughed in amusement, before she stood walking to the mirror in the room.

"A fate? Fate's can't interfere with events." Castiel stated as she chuckled.

"Only undecided ones. We need to make sure a path is chosen." She stated, but paused. "How rude of me, I never gave you my name. It's Rowena." She turned looking him over.

"Undecided ones?" Castiel asked as she started to circle him.

"The fate of the world. The fate of the human, Dean Winchester-" Rowena stated.

"I kill Dean Winchester." Castiel stated. "His fate is to end by my hands." Rowena smirked in mild amusement.

"You're here aren't you, deary?" She turned to face him. "Someone upstairs obviously wanted you to have the full story."

"Who?" Castiel asked curiously, she gave him a you-know-who look as she scoffed. "D...dad?"

"Obviously your daddy, who'd you think? A leprechaun?" Rowena scoffed. "He sent you back to decided the fate of both the winchester and the world. Daddy put a great weight on your shoulders little one."

"W...why me?" Castiel choked out, such a responsibility to such an unimportant angel? He turned to face her. "Why-..." He turned but the fate was gone.

 

 

 

 

"I think if we put the housing at this end of the compound, it will be easier for the families to run if we are ever found out." Dean stated leaned over a table reading a map of the building. "Trees make good cover from angels, if they are coming they will be focused on killing the resistance. Not the families. But they will see them as a needed casualty if caught. They will execute them."

Castiel's eyes fell to dean who was planning the eventual set up of the compound, he stayed back at the door frame watching dean talk and speak. He could tell dean brought confidence as he spoke. Encouragement to the men who obviously weren't soldiers, men who have never seen true war.

Couple men walked past him,excusing themselves as they walked past. Castiel held his breath, turning his head away as he recognized them both. Two of the many men he killed to get to dean, his eyes followed their departure.

Both men discussing the idea of eating some actual meat in the near future, he watched as the boy that played with dean earlier ran up to hug one of the men. Castiel turned to hesitantly look away, as his eyes returned to Dean. Dean looked up from the table catching his eyes, before Dean excused himself.

"Feeling better?" Dean asked.

"...I'm ready to see the garden now." Castiel held himself as Dean smiled and nodded, walking him out to the fields.

"All we have been able to seem to grow is peas." Dean chuckled at the small field of pea plants, castiel glances at the surroundings around him. Three large empty fields surrounded the farm and barn. Any angel to even spot this, would have thought this was just a normal farm house. Not the home of a growing rebellion. "Everything else we tried died."

"From my time." Castiel stated. "You had all the fields full and prosperous." Castiel stated, glancing around the pathetic field. When he had arrived at his time, he had remembered how vibrant and full the fields were. He remember how beautiful the fields had been, his shoe crushed a pumpkin on landing. It was the only reason he took account of it.

"So you've been here before?" Dean smiled happily at that.

"Only once." Castiel stated, leaning down he touched the soil running it through his fingers. "Try digging more into the land when planting. The layer on top isn't enough to sustain life."

"I'll pass on the advice." Dean slid his hands into his pockets, castiel frowned softly. He had noticed dean hasn't stopped staring at him, his hands uncomfortably rubbed the hello kitty bandaid. "Stop scratching at it." Dean pulled his hands out of his pocket, moving to grabbed his hand, lowering castiel's hand. They stared at each other, unspoken words exchanged through the contact as a twig snapping made them turn, Dean pulling the gun on his hip.

A deer had stumbled onto the Field, chewing lightly on the peas that had caught its attention. Dean froze, as he watched the deer, as castiel looked to the gun and to dean. Surprised that Dean slid the gun back into its holster, watching the deer move.

"Don't your people need the meat?" Castiel asked, the only obvious idea was to kill the deer for its meat.

"We do, but I have it against my nature to kill pregnant animals." Dean nodded his head towards the deer, as castiel turned to look at the deer once again. "See her stomach? And the fact she's trying to eat our peas? She's pregnant."

Castiel blinked staring at the doe, Dean had spared the deer for that reason alone?

"She would be good for your people." Castiel stated not getting it.

"She would have been." Dean shrugged as he picked up a rock tossing a rock away from her, startling her back into the forest. "Come. Let's go see if my traps caught anything." Castiel nodded, following after him, as they walked towards the thick forest.

Castiel watched Dean move to each one, dean's traps had caught nothing poorly set up and worthless.

"Regretting letting the deer go?" Castiel asked holding two of the cages.

"Nah. We got one more-" Dean chuckled, as he paused hearing the whimpering of a dying animal. He moved to the sound carefully, finding a boar whimpering a weak attempt at life. Dean softly walked over, seeing an animal had ripped the boar to shreds. Dean pulled out his gun, moving to not hesitantly kill the suffering animal. The gun echoed through the forest as dean looked to castiel.

Soft snorting noises caused Dean to glance towards his cage where five small little piglets snorted and moved inside. "As a wise friend once told me, Everything happens for a reason, Cas. If we would have shot the deer, I never would have checked the cages. They would have died in there. Their Mothers meat gone to waste and we wouldn't have had piglets to start at the farm."

Castiel blinked as Dean handed castiel the cage, moving to wrap and pick up the dead bore, his shirt bloody and messy as he carried it back to the farm.

 

 

 

 

Sitting next to the bond fire, dean chewed on some boar meat, castiel sat next to him watching the camp celebrate the idea of meat they hadn't seemed to enjoy in so long. Castiel smiled as he watched the family's softly enjoy the meat.

"Look a genuine smile." Dean laughed taking a sip of water from his water bottle.

"I just...never seen humans celebrate before...I can feel their happiness surround me." Castiel confessed. "It must have been a while since they eaten meat."

"Been a few years." Dean confessed. "Hiding from angel's isn't easy."

"But...why hide from them at all. We want to help humans." Castiel blinked not understanding.

"They want to enslave us, Castiel." Dean swigged at his water. "They want to control us. Tell us how to live, who to marry, when to produce. They want to take away what makes us human."

"It will protect you. Stop wars. Stop pain and suffering." Castiel stated facts.

"..." Dean sighed softly as he looked around. "Castiel what do you see when you look at them?"

"I see a disproportionate ratio of female and male." Castiel blinked.

"You know what I see?" Dean chuckled as he smiled pointing to a elderly woman. "I see Jimmy's grandmother, Ariel. Who raised three children by herself after her husband left her with nothing. A woman who lost her oldest daughter to a car accident and a woman who survived all her heartache. She cares for the children while the parents are working hard to protect them. Your ideal world? It's without love. It's without humanity."

Castiel said nothing as he heard the noise of drumming, His eyes moved to the old barrels, someone was drumming their hands on. He watched as some couples stand to dance, as they spun around dancing. Dean smiled as he stood.

"Care to dance?" Dean held a hand to castiel, who looked at it in confusion.

"But my gender outlook is male." Castiel blinked. "It would be illogical. Dancing is a type of courting and I can not producing offspring with you. Therefore it would be-" castiel was taken back by Dean pulling him to his feet.

"Shut up and let me lead." Dean laughed as he placed one of castiel's hands on his shoulder, The other in his hand. Dean's other hand on castiel's hip, as Dean softly took the lead. Castiel danced awkwardly trying to figure out the pattern to this Dance.

"Want to know what it's like to be human?" Dean breathed as castiel seemed taken back by the question. Softly nodding his head hesitantly, dean smiled at him affectionately.

"Close your eyes." Dean smiled, castiel stared at him suspiciously still on guard around him before closing his eyes as he felt Dean dancing with him to the music. The movement almost as natural as blowing the wind or the waves in the ocean. He felt at one with the world around him, it had swept him away and feeling safe for the first time since arriving.

A small drop of what felt like water hit castiel's eyelid, as people started to scramble to collect what they could for the rain. Castiel blinked his eyes opened, as the rain almost instantly started to pour. The people scattered towards the indoors and there was Dean and castiel still slowly dancing In the rain around the dying fire till the last ember died.

Castiel wasn't sure what made him stay dancing with Dean in the rain, but he couldn't stop staring into the human's eyes as dean stared back at him with so much emotion. He hadn't noticed how close they had gotten, their chests pressed against each other.

"...It rained then too..." Dean breathed against castiel's ear. Castiel took in those words not truly understanding the meaning, as he felt Dean's hands cup his face. Running his thumb over castiel's bottom lip, castiel couldn't help but stare into Dean's eyes with such conflict, confusion and innocence.  
Dean moved closer softly as castiel's eyes moved to look at Dean's lips.

"...We cant- ..." Castiel managed to breathe out in some pathetic attempt at sanity as their lips touched. Breathing forgotten, as their lips moved in a slow long hard kiss. Castiel's inexperience showed through the kiss, and Dean's heart soared at it. Castiel made a small little noise, something between a mew and a moan.

Dean pulled him closer, his tongue moving to slid across castiel's bottom lip. The touch made castiel instantly recoil, yanking back, he backed away confusion and conflict in his eyes.

"Cas?" Dean called to him as castiel booked it running. Castiel could hear Dean calling his name as he ran through the forest. How could he have...kissed him? How could castiel had done something so stupid?! He was an angel of the lord, a soldier. There he was letting the enemy hold him like that...and actually enjoy it?!

Pushing through the forest, it surprised him for the forest to suddenly cut off finding himself in the middle of a new York sidewalk. He blinked confused watching the people pass him without care, he turned to see the forest was no longer present. Where was he now?

 

 

______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**December 20, 2017**

 

 

 

"TAXI!" A familiar voice called trying to wave down a taxi, fumbling with some bags. Castiel's eyes fell on the younger man trying to hail a taxi. Definitely not the leader he left in the middle of a storm only seconds before.

Castiel watched dean for only a moment, before turning to leave. Dean being the last person he wanted to see at the current moment. Almost crashing into the short red head who didn't seem too pleased with his decision.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rowena crossed her arms.

"Away." Castiel stated annoyed, walking past her as she groaned walking with him.

"Don't be a baby. It was just a peck!" Rowena followed, her heels clicked after him.

"Great! Now everyone knows!" Castiel scoffed. "Exactly what I wanted." Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so daft! You had a moment, you two!" Rowena waved it. "You can't just walk away! You are here to determine his fate!"

"It's determined! I killed him! Going back in time won't change anything. I'm not ashamed for what I did and no amount of you following me around-..." He paused realizing he was no longer walking away from dean, but now was standing in front of him. "...That bitch." He turned to find her, she waved smirking from across the street.

"You can thank me later!" Rowena blew a kiss.

"C...Cas?" Dean sucked out air. His voice sounded so broke, that castiel lightly cringed before turning. Tears slid down Dean's face as he moved to hug him softly holding him tightly. Castiel didn't react, hearing dean crying on his shoulder.

**Dean Winchester is twenty five.**


	2. It was just a happenstance

The twenty five year old pushed open the door to his apartment, as he held the door open for Castiel. Castiel sighed coming in as Dean set the bags against the door. 

 

“So, how many times have we met?” Dean asked as he moved to lock the door. Castiel eyed the window. It was beautiful outside, the sun was bright and people were wearing their identification bracelets. It told the angels about every detail they needed to know. Where they lived, family, blood type, as well as assigned marriage. There was more the angels had available. 

 

“Twice not including this time.” Castiel spoke as he turned seeing Dean looking at him eagerly almost pressed against him. Castiel jumped at how close Dean was to him. “I-...Hi.” 

 

“H-Hi.” Dean breathed a blush in his cheeks. Castiel stared at him taking in how innocent he was. Dean wanted to touch him, it was obvious how he couldn’t stop moving his hands. Dean awkwardly moving to play with his bracelet letting his blush settle.

 

“Are you hungry? I-I always keep some Peas and pudding around just incase you come by.” Dean choked out, he didn’t wait for an answer as he moved to the kitchen. The apartment started to shake but Dean didn’t pay much attention. 

 

“What is that?” Castiel questioned, Dean turned eyeing him before he started to make some of the food. 

 

“That’s just the angel reaping.” Dean stated. “It means someone didn’t follow the rules and they were smitted.” Dean said very nonchalantly. “I barely notice when it happens anymore.” 

 

This was not the Dean he knew. The Dean from the base wouldn’t have ever spoke that way, this was a much more innocent version of Dean. Castiel eyed him, as Dean slid off his sweater. 

 

“I-I just got back from a trip visiting my mom.” Dean spoke clearing his throat. “She asked about you.” 

 

“Your mother?” Castiel tilted as Dean gave a embarrassed smile. 

 

“Sorry, I forgot you don’t know about her.”  Dean blushed, fumbling with the stuff for the pudding. “She was asking me if I was assigned.” 

 

“Assigned…” Castiel slightly asked but Dean said nothing, fumbling with his bracelet. “...you mean assigned to marriage.” Dean gave a hesitant nod. Castiel tried to read him, but he didn’t have to try too hard. Dean spoke answering the question he was about to ask.

 

“I haven’t.” Dean spoke with a happy smile. “For some reason I can’t help but think you had something to do with it.” Dean blushed again, and Castiel couldn’t help but just stare. 

 

“Dean...what are you to me?” Castiel spoke as Dean blinked glancing up at that as he turned focusing on Castiel as Dean smiled. He set the peas and pudding on the counter for Castiel with a glass of water.

 

“Help yourself, I’m going to take a shower real quick...don’t go anywhere.” Dean moved towards the back of the house. Castiel turned watching him go, as Castiel turned focusing on the peas and pudding…. Wasn’t it wasteful to let it go to waste? ...He would eat it on that principle alone, not because he… _ liked _ it or anything.

 

Castiel happily um...he means obligately sat eating the peas and pudding as he listened to the shower going off in the other room. Castiel paused when a noise got his attention, near his feet was a beast he only heard about in theory. Castiel reached down offering a finger full of pudding to the beast who licked his finger curiously.

 

“I see you met, crybaby again.” Dean spoke coming out in jeans, Castiel eyed his chest almost instantly Dean blushed as he moved to pick up the beast.

 

“It’s a crybaby?” Castiel tilted his head not getting it wasn’t his official name. “I never heard of such a creature.”

 

“No silly, this is a cat.” Dean laughed as he kissed it’s head. Castiel eyed the Cat, it was a bit older. Castiel could read that he had a couple more years of life left. Dean pet the cat, which wiggled out of his hands and moved onto the table to help itself to more pudding. However, Castiel slowly moved his bowl away, he already did his sharing. Dean watched him softly taking him in, Castiel focused on keeping his food from the cat. 

 

Castiel’s eyes hesitantly moved to the rebellion leader, who looked like his only crime this far has been maybe loitering. Neither of them said anything as suddenly they both spoke at the same time.

 

“So how o-” Castiel started.

 

“So i'm assumin-” Dean spoke they both stopped. “You go ahead.” 

 

“I…” Castiel looked down awkwardly. “...How old are you?” 

 

“Twenty five.” Dean stated, Dean kept looking away. He was shy, normal. How was this man going to be a leader one day? This man didn’t seem like the Dean he was familiar with.

 

“We kissed didn’t we?” Dean spoke as Castiel choked roughly on his peas. Dean watched Castiel fumble for his drink gulping it down. “Hm. I thought so.” 

 

“How do you know?” Castiel mumbled.

“Because you look at me, the same way I looked at you the first time we did.” Dean laughed as Castiel stared at him, Dean shyly looked away. “...How long will you be staying?”

 

“Not for long.” Castiel spoke as Dean gave a sad smile. 

 

“Never for long.” Dean repeated eyeing him, before a beep in his watch made Dean look down. His face looked upset. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel spoke, as Dean stood tears covering his mouth, Castiel stood as well. Moving away from his food to touch Dean’s shoulder. Dean turned looking at Castiel. 

 

“I-I got assigned.” Dean looked at the name on his bracelet. Castiel’s eyes look at the name of a female and the date at which they will be married. Castiel...watched Dean’s green eyes spill tears, how Dean crying...made him feel...odd. 

 

“Why are you sad?” Castiel spoke, but even Castiel didn’t even believe his question.

 

“Because I don’t love her.” Dean looked at Castiel in disbelief. 

 

“But you will have companionship and a chance at procreation.” Castiel spoke trying to keep the logic there. “You will be happy.”

 

“I will never be happy, Castiel!” Dean sobbed. “I won’t marry her and I won’t have children with her!”

 

“I do not understand. She was picked because she will be the most compatible logically with you.” Castiel blinked confused, as he looked down when he looked up he was pressed into a rough kiss. Castiel blinked in surprise. 

 

“I don’t want her because all I ever wanted is you! Don’t you get it yet? I  _ love  _ you.” Dean snapped as he eyed Castiel’s reaction before he pressed him back into a kiss. Castiel tensed before he started to react almost instantly, a hand pressed against Dean’s face and the other gripped his hips. Dean stumbled back against the table as the cat only gave a annoyed look before continuing to eat the pudding. 

 

Castiel wasn’t sure why he kissed back, he wasn’t sure why he continued to. It was illogical. Why was Dean denying the most logical thing? 

 

Castiel and Dean stumbled back into the bedroom, Dean forced his trench coat off before unbuttoning Castiel’s shirt forcing that off as well. 

 

Why was he letting Dean kiss him?

 

Castiel’s arm circled around Dean’s waist as he pulled him back to his chest once his shirt was off. 

 

Why was he letting Dean undress him?

 

Dean shoved Castiel back onto the bed, Castiel let out a pant as Dean climbed onto him. Castiel watched Dean unbuckle his pants taking a couple tugs, Castiel blushed laying under him in just boxers. Castiel watched Dean started to unbuckle his own, lifting himself slightly to tug free his jeans. 

 

Castiel eyed his body, as Dean exposed he wasn’t wearing underwear. Castiel’s eyes slid over Dean’s erection, such a human body reaction. Castiel’s eyes moved to look up to Dean’s eyes as Dean kicked off his only clothing.

 

Why was Dean reacting to him?

 

Sex was for procreation. 

 

Castiel couldn’t give him a baby. They were both males. 

 

However, Castiel let Dean taking off his boxers, Castiel’s breath hitched at his own erection just as Castiel felt Dean’s flesh against him. Castiel took in the shy look in Dean’s eyes, the excitement. Castiel didn’t know why he pulled Dean back into a rough kiss, Dean held him close, as Dean’s hand wrapped around Castiel’s cock. It was beautiful. 

 

Castiel let out a moan, as Dean’s inexperienced fingers moved on his cock. Dean kissing him lovingly and needy. Castiel didn’t understand these urges, why he moved his own hand towards Dean’s cock. Letting a whimper escape the young adult. 

 

He was starting to understand the question he kept asking Dean, Why he kept up the kisses, the touches when Dean touched him. 

 

The perfect time to meet in their timelines like this…

 

Dean loved him just enough.

 

And Castiel was...just starting to understand what that emotion meant.

 

Castiel watched Dean slide lube onto Castiel’s fingers, Dean moved Castiel’s fingers towards his hole. Castiel got the hint, taking his time with Dean, by sliding one in at one at a time. Dean tensed at each finger, as Castiel took in his reactions. 

 

This was...Dean’s first time. 

Dean pressed kisses, on his lips as Dean slowly started to rock himself onto Castiel’s fingers. Dean’s cock throbbed when he softly pulled Castiel’s fingers from him before he moved to position himself over Castiel’s cock. Castiel’s fingers moved over his hips, as Dean smiled at him. 

 

Dean whimpered when he started to slid himself on Castiel’s lubed cock, Castiel grunted at the feel as Dean held himself still. 

 

Castiel reached fingers up to Dean’s face using a bit of his grace to take the pain away from Dean, Dean let out a relieved gasp as Dean opened his eyes in surprise. Dean eyed his face before pressing him into a rough kiss. Rocking himself on Castiel’s cock, as he moved his lips lovingly against Castiel’s. The kisses were so easy, compared to the sex what was rough and needy. 

 

When Castiel came, it surprised him. All the feelings that sex gave to the body. Castiel came roughly, and Dean arched his back to it. His own orgasm came and Dean could only shiver as he panted looking down at Castiel and his own body. When Dean met his eyes, Dean pressed him back into easy tired kisses. 

 

Castiel didn’t understand this feeling but when Dean climbed off his cock, and snuggled close to Castiel in bed. Castiel...pulled him close.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

When Castiel woke up, he was alone in bed, the sound of a whimper made him sit up to see Dean at the desk in his room digging a screwdriver under his bracelet. Dean grunted in pain, as Castiel moved to him.

 

“Dean.” Castiel spoke as he moved to Dean. “Dean stop! They don’t come off-” The bracelet separated from his skin, the bracelet breaking open as Dean yanked his wrist from the bracelet. Castiel moved to him, healing the blood that slid from his wrist. “Dean, H-How did you?” 

 

Castiel eyed the bracelet, he didn’t realize they could be removed. The needles forced into the skin made the bracelet clasp to the veins of the wrist. Even if you did, you could die. 

 

“I make the clasps.” Dean panted as Castiel eyed his face. “...That’s my new job...I know...all their weak points…” Dean turned burying his face into Castiel’s chest. Castel naturally holding him tightly, before kneeling down cupping his face. 

 

“Why did you do that Dean?” Castiel spoke with...fear knowing the consequences of his actions. 

 

“Because I won’t let them control my fate.” Dean stated. “Not anymore….Not when I have something to fight for.” Dean softly looked up pressed a kiss to his lips, as Castiel eyed his face.  

 

“Dean they will know you took it off.” Castiel spoke. “We need to go. If they catch you, they will kill you.”

 

“I-I know.” Dean stated, as Castiel forced him up. 

 

“Get dressed. Pack what you can carry. Let’s go.” Castiel stood as Dean nodded, quickly sliding on his clothes. Castiel moved to Dean’s closet, shoving stuff into a bag as Dean made kissing noises looking for Crybaby. “Dean leave the cat.”

 

“I can’t. Who will take care of him?” Dean spoke as he got on his knees looking under the bed. “Crybaby! Crybaby!” Two angels appeared behind Dean as Castiel cursed. Castiel moved to them fighting them back as he forced Dean up and away from the angel’s attempting to kill him.

 

“C-Castiel?” The angel choked out as he broke her wrist, yanking the angel blade from his trenchcoat, he slammed it into her chest. 

 

“Crybaby! Cry-!” Dean called as the other angel grabbed Dean’s wrist, Dean choked out as Castiel stabbed the man in the throat. Castiel watched their bodies slump, he forced the bag into Dean’s hand. 

 

“Dean go!” Castiel spoke as Dean hesitated. “Go! I’ll be right behind you!” Dean pressed a hard kiss against Castiel lips. Castiel kissed back, holding him only for a moment before Dean grabbed his car keys. Castiel moved to follow when a meow gained his attention. 

 

Castiel paused seeing Crybaby on the floor in front of him, Castiel moved to leave him but sighed. Castiel kneeled down collecting the Cat, which the cat meowed.

 

“Dean, Wait.” Castiel spoke as Dean paused at the door. Dean moved to Castiel taking the cat, as he smiled as he headed out the door. When Castiel stood to follow, he was no longer in Dean’s apartment. Castiel stood in a dark alley, eyeing the rain that poured over him.

 

Where was he now?

  
  
  


**February 14, 2014**

 

**Dean Winchester is twenty one.**

 

**___________________________________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**February 14, 2014**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sighed, as he heard a small meow of distress, Castiel glanced down into the trash can where the cat struggled in a large amount of water. Shaking to the bone, Castiel tilted his head picking up the younger familiar cat.

 

“Crybaby?” Castiel spoke as he slid the cat into one of his pockets, which the cat didn’t object to. Crying as it shook, Castiel held his trench coat around him close. He glanced around for Dean, however, there was no sign of him. He recognized his surroundings...Dean’s apartment was close. How likely was it that Dean was living there now? 

 

Castiel glanced down at crybaby, before deciding to give it a shot.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Dean sat up when he heard someone in his house, he heard a groan as Dean climbed out of bed. Grabbing a baseball bat from his side table. The neighborhood wasn’t the greatest. Dean got it at a discount for his first home. Though his mother was very against it, Dean was old enough to be on his own. He wanted the freedom.

 

“Who’s there?!” Dean called. “Leave or I’ll call the cops...and...maybe this time they will show up!” 

 

“Dean?” Castiel responded, as Dean without hesitation yanked open the door. Dean stood in the doorway, flipping on the living room light as his eyes fell over the beautiful man holding his shin from a coffee table he didn’t realize was there. Dean broke into a smile, as he bolted to the man.

 

“CAS!” Dean wrapped his arms around him, knocking him to the floor. A loud meow made Dean glance between them as a beautiful ragdoll cat looking more like a rat covered in water. Dean softly moved to collect the cat getting up as the Cat clang to him. 

 

“You poor thing.” Dean whispered. The cat cried as Dean got a towel sliding it against its skin before, giving Castiel one. “What a crybaby you are.” 

 

Castiel eyed him, as Castiel dried himself from the rain, taking off his trenchcoat he left it on the counter before taking a seat on the couch. Dean’s eyes slid up to him, more innocence than before. Dean’s green eyes and freckles popped in the light of the living room. Dean took a seat next to him, as he held the cat like a swaddled baby. 

 

“Is he yours?” Dean asked, as he eyed the cat. “Didn’t think you had a cat.” 

 

“...He’s yours.” Castiel spoke. “You were happy with him when I last saw you.” 

 

“He’s mine?” Dean eyed him then the cat which wiggled free of the swaddle and bolted to freedom towards Dean’s bedroom. “I guess I’m a cat person.”

 

“You very much are.” Castiel spoke as Dean moved to him undoing his shirt. 

 

“Let me get you some warm clothes.” Dean moved towards the bedroom, coming out with some clothes. Castiel took them kindly, as he started to pull the wet clothes free from his body. Dean’s eyes slid over the hickey’s and markings on Castiel’s body from sex. 

 

“So...you have a girlfriend?” Dean spoke bitterly, as Castiel eyed him. 

 

“No.” Castiel stated as Dean looked up at that.

 

“Then…” Dean asked shyly.

 

“You’ll have to wait and see.” Castiel stated, as Dean respectfully looked away when Castiel looked naked before him. 

 

“No spoilers, huh?” Dean laughed slightly. “Where’s the fun in that…” Dean stood as he moved to the kitchen again, pulling some tuna for the cat and some food for castiel. Castiel took the plate once dressed, as Dean eyed him. 

 

“How many times have we met?” Dean asked curiously as Castiel helped himself to the food. He made a face, not liking the leftovers as Dean gave a soft smile. “Looks like i’ll have to keep peas and pudding around.” Dean reached over petting some hair out of Castiel’s face, before taking the food. 

 

“It’s okay-” Castiel choked out as Dean took it anyways.

 

“Time travel makes you hungry.” Dean reminded him, he was right. It did. Castiel moved to follow him, as Dean pulled out the ingredients. 

 

He watched how Dean moved throughout his kitchen, how what felt like moments ago he had him pressed against him. Dean touching him. Riding him.  

 

However, it felt like years ago that he was stabbing Dean. Watching Dean’s eyes widen in tears and how his blood slid over his hand.

 

It was wrong. He knew. How close he found himself falling for Dean. He had killed his brother and sisters for him. Gone against the rules he so strongly believed in. 

 

Castiel grunted as he felt pain to the back of his spine, he felt his vision fading as he reached back touching his spine to see blood on his finger tips. 

 

“Cas?” Dean turned when Castiel collapsed, moving to him. “CAS?!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel awoke to Dean softly touching his forehead, patting water on a cloth. Castiel’s visit blurry as he came to.

 

“Cas? Hey? How are you feeling?” Dean cupped his face, as Dean nuzzled him.

 

“Not good…” Castiel grunted trying to sit up.

 

“Careful...you’re still bleeding…” Dean spoke as he moved away to toss the wrappings into the trash soaked through. Castiel let out a pained grunt, as Dean moved to help him sit up. “Y...You keep losing feathers…” Dean spoke cleaning up the mess. “Every time I touch them to wrap them they just...fall out.” Castiel let out a sad laugh, as he covered his face.

 

“You can see them?” Castiel spoke, as Dean hesitantly nodded. “...great.”

 

“Castiel?” Dean spoke as Castiel panted covering his eyes once again. 

 

“My wings...they are rotting…” Castiel laughed.

 

“Your...wings? Why?” Dean spoke concerned.

 

“I’m falling…” Castiel whispered, as Dean cupped his face with worry.

 

“Wh-Why?! What did you do?” Dean asked with worry. Castiel sighed affectionately, touching his face. 

 

Castiel said nothing, as he eyed him. There was so many things he could think of. So many reasons...the path of where it all started. 

 

All starting with a pair of green eyes and a face full of freckles. 

 

“It’s nothing.” Castiel whispered touching Dean’s face softly. 

 

He knew what this meant. 

 

He was breaking the rules of heaven.

 

Falling for a human was the biggest rule you couldn’t break.

 

“How is this nothing?” Dean spoke as Castiel continued to let out the most beautiful laugh. “Cas! Stop laughing you are freaking me out!” Castiel cupped Dean’s face, rain pouring roughly outside. 

 

“It’s my curse...for breaking the biggest rule of heaven…” Castiel spoke. 

 

“What rule…?” Dean asked concerned. 

 

“Falling in love with a mortal human…” Castiel whispered, Dean’s eyes widened in surprise. He was understanding what Dean meant...Remembering the face he once had on someone else. 

 

“T-Then stop! D-Don’t hurt yourself for me!” Dean touched his shoulder. 

 

“I’d willingly fall for the many opportunities I was given to meet you.” Castiel eyed his face, before he pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips. Dean’s eyes widened. 

 

Oh, what this their first kiss? 

 

God. How...human Dean reacted to touch.

 

How not long ago the angel reacted just as shyly. 

 

How new and beautiful Dean was.

 

And Castiel couldn’t stop his heart from fluttering.

 

Dean slowly moved his hands to grip Castiel’s shirt which Castiel pressed him close. Holding each other against the couch as Castiel held him tightly. 

 

Dean pulled back surprised as Dean eyed his face opening and closed his mouth blushing touching his lips.

 

It was their first kiss. 

 

God, Dean was this beautiful light in the world…

 

...And one day Castiel will kill it.

 

When Castiel’s vision faded again he felt himself falling back as Dean grabbed for him to keep him from falling onto his wounds.

  
  


**February 14, 2014**

 

**Dean Winchester is twenty one.**

  
  



	3. When it's only the beginning.

Castiel’s eyes shot open, as he panted roughly.

 

God, was he dying?

 

Castiel was pale, coughing and sweating as Dean tended to him with care.

 

Dean was worried.

 

He wanted to put his fears to ease, but the only thing he could tell Dean was…

 

“I won’t die here...I still have one more time to meet you.” Castiel would breath, Dean never spoke. He nodded as he patted the sweat from Castiel’s body.

 

However, after that he gave no promises.

 

He knew of some who never survived the fall, they just...weren’t strong enough. Castiel wished he could tell Dean that everything would be alright.

 

But he couldn’t…

 

He couldn’t lie to Dean.

 

Never again.

 

Dean helped him eat, slid pudding and peas into his mouth which castiel was grateful he could swallow it down without much effort. Castiel wouldn’t make it past a couple bites before passing out from exhaustion. This was the longest...he’s stayed with Dean. Sometimes he was blessed with a couple hours, others he was blessed with a couple days...this was the first time he was blessed with a week.

 

Dean stayed home from work to be with him.

 

_God, why did you set him on this fate?_

 

Dean pressed kisses against his skin when he changed the bandages to Castiel’s wings.

 

_To fall in love with a man out of order._

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sometimes Castiel would shoot awake crying from a dream and Dean would move closer to touch him in bed, comfort him.

 

“Please. In April 14, 2025. Please stay away from your base. Please. Run. Go far far away.” Castiel begged as Dean nuzzled against him. “Promise me.”

 

“I promise. I promise.” Dean would whisper, and Castiel wouldn’t calm down till Dean repeated the date. Though when Dean asked more about it, Castiel wouldn’t say more. Just weakly holding Dean’s hand with pale shaking hands.

 

Of course Dean never kept his promise...or castiel would have never been there.

 

April 14, 2025, Dean Winchester will die from a wound from a man he loved.

 

April 14, 2025, Castiel would kill a man he didn’t know he would one day love.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel’s eyes slid open as he panted weakly when Dean’s soft touch on his face disappeared, and was met with rain. Castiel opened his eyes to see it was dark out, and the rain poured heavily on him. He didn’t have time to think anything when a devil masked teen leaned over his body. The teen pulled up the plastic face mask, green eyes staring down at the dying man.

 

**The day is October 31, 2010 and Dean Winchester is seventeen.**

 

**________________________________________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**October 31, 2010**

**  
** **Dean Winchester is Seventeen**

  
  
  
  


Dean stared down at the dying man, Castiel panted weakly as he reached a hand up to touch his beautiful innocent face. Dean eyes looked down in wonder and curiosity. Castiel whispered his name as he passed out once again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel woke up being in a teenagers room, in a house he didn’t recognize. Castiel sat up his spine burned with pain, as Castiel reached back touching his wings. However, on his left side he was met with nothingness. Castiel kept reaching back but there was nothing to grab hold of….one wing was gone.

 

“It...was gone when I saw you.” Dean’s voice spoke as the teenager stood at the doorway, holding a plate of food. Dean came over shyly with a plate of peas and pudding. “Sorry,  I know it looks gross, but my mom hasn’t gone grocery shopping to make you anything else…”

 

“It’s fine…” Castiel reassured. “It’s my favorite.” Dean smiled at that.

 

God, how could anyone want this beautiful boy dead?

 

“Can you eat?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded softly. Might as well enjoy the few things before he goes. Dean helped him sit up, placing a pillows behind his back. He handed Castiel the food which Castiel dug into it weakly. “...How did...you know my name?” Castiel glanced up at him at that. “When we met, you knew my name?”

 

“...Because this is not the first time we have met.” Castiel spoke softly. “We have met four times before.”

 

“Then...why don’t I remember you?” Dean asked innocently. “I would have remembered a man with wings.”

 

“Because I am traveling backwards in your timeline.” Castiel chewed.

 

“Backwards…” Dean whispered, as Castiel nodded, Dean’s eyes slid over him suspiously but he believed him. God, Winchester how beautiful and true you were. “...What’s your name?”

 

“Castiel…” Castiel spoke. “I am an angel of the lord.”

 

“An Angel?” Dean blinked and smiled. “I find it funny, my mom still tells me there is a angel watching over me...Is it you?” Castiel paused at that, before he softly nodded his head yes. “So you’re like my...guardian angel…I always thought you were like a tooth fairy.”

 

“Small?” Castiel blinked confused as Dean looked surprise.

 

“Not real?” Dean spoke.

 

“Oh no, he’s real and he’s a bit of a stickler for teeth.” Castiel grunted as Dean’s eyes opened in happiness moving to take a seat on his desk chair next to Castiel. “Only likes teeth without cavities.”

 

“Wow…” Dean smiled so beautifully, he paused noticeably at Castiel’s stared. “...Castiel...what are you to me?” Castiel smirked at that, he was smart too.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Castiel smirked.

 

“...You look at me like I’m fragile...like...I’m worth more than anything in the world.” Dean whispered as Castiel smiled at that. Castiel didn’t answer and Dean exactly didn’t expect him too.

 

“One day, you’ll be able to answer that.” Castiel softly touched his cheek which Dean found himself leaning into before Castiel coughed roughly. Dean sat up when he noticed blood sliding down his lips and hand.

 

“C-Cas.” Dean choked out with worry, moving to wipe it with a tissue. “What’s happening?”

 

“Nothing to worry yourself about.” Castiel coughed again.

 

“Cas...You're bleeding!”  Dean spoke with worry. “Don’t tell me it’s nothing! Castiel? Castiel can you breathe?!” Castiel shook his head no as kept spilling blood from his throat. A sound of a door opening made Dean turn. “Mom!” Dean called with worry as Castiel coughed and choked on his blood. “MOM!”

 

“What’s wrong, Dean?!” A woman came through just as Castiel passed out.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel woke up. Castiel panted as he opened his tired eyes, he felt close to death. He smelled of death and rot. He knew his time was close. He knew he would not make it. A beautiful blonde took something out of his mouth.

 

“You’re awake.” The woman spoke as Castiel’s eyes slid over him. “I was afraid you were done for this time...It is only a matter of time, night?” Castiel nodded.

 

“You’re Mary.” Castiel panted. He read of the woman when he was informed of Dean. He knew Dean and his family better than he knew his own.

 

“I am.” Mary spoke, eyeing him. “...you’re dean’s guardian angel, huh?”

 

“Some angel I am…” Castiel coughed as Mary eyed the sleeping boy next to Castiel.

 

“You know, if it wasn’t for your angel wings, he would have gotten yelled at.” Mary stated with a laugh. “That boy is always bringing home animals and people in need of help. I keep telling him it's dangerous. However, that boy is always one to do the right thing. No matter the risk to himself.”

 

“It’s just who he is.” Castiel’s eyes fell onto Dean. “And he’s never going to change.”

 

“...” Mary turned smiling at him. “I’ve figured…”

 

“You raised a good boy, Mary.” Castiel shook as Mary shook her head.

 

“I had no part in him. That’s all between the lord and him.” Mary smiled softly looking at Dean, Castiel paused at her words. His eyes falling to her for what seemed like the first time. “If that boy was anything like me, he’d have a tattoos of his favorite band lyrics on his ass with a lip impression of his sixteen year old boyfriend donnie's lips before dropped out of highschool…” Castiel smiled at that.

 

“What song?” Castiel asked amused.

 

“I don't want to miss a thing by aerosmith.” Mary hummed as Castiel laughed. “Still a good song.”

 

“...I know that song…” Castiel laughed.

 

“Oh no you don’t.” Mary laughed along. “Stop trying to make a old lady feel better.”

 

“I do. It’s one of the first I heard when I came to earth.” Castiel said. “I heard it in a old diner…Maybe...eight years ago...I had been brought down...to do something terrible...” Castiel spoke remembering the day he was first sent after Dean Winchester. “...it made me...feel for the first time, what it’s like to be human…even if i didn’t understand…”

 

“...Did you ever do that bad thing, angel?” Mary asked as as Castiel lowered his eyes.

  
  


_"I won't fight you, Castiel... No matter what happens...I won't fight you." Dean spoke._  
  
_"Then you're a fool." Castile smirked running his blade straight through dean's stomach, he gasped in pain, tears sliding down his face. Blood started from his mouth, coughing roughly as his blood poured into the floor._  


  


“...I did.” Castiel whispered, as Mary eyed him.

 

“It’s not what we’ve done, but how we rectify it...don’t forget that.” Mary stated patting his knee. Mary moved away from the chair she sat at. “Rest, please. Call if you need anything.”

 

Mary nodded her head as she left the room. Castiel laid in Dean’s bed just...watching him sleep. Dean’s head resting on the desk, as Castiel sat up placing the blanket on his back when a voice made him turn.

 

“Look at the wee lil’ angel.” Rowena hummed as she sat near Dean’s desk moving a hand over his hair. Dean stirred but only instantly falling asleep. “How life has changed for ye both, in such a short span. I am impressed! From enemies to lovers. Your lord works in some mysterious ways! If I didn’t know better I’d say you’d be mated next-whoa!” Rowena was snagged by the wrist as she was forced to stand.

 

“Leave!” Castiel hissed.

 

“What?! I was only making an observation!” Rowena stated casually, crossing his arms. “Don’t get all huffy, tart.”

 

“What do you want, witch?” Castiel hissed as he held the wall to stay up. “I want to be left alone to die in peace.”

 

“Did you forget why you are here?” Rowena stated. “You’re daddy put you here to decide, the fate of the winchester and the world.”

 

“I’m the worse man to decide the fate of the world.” Castiel grunted. “When I killed the only man I have or will ever loved.”

 

“It is only you who could make it.” Rowena snapped. “Boy, you got to decide! You are running out of time!”

 

“There is no choice!” Castiel snapped. Castiel panted, as he started to fall to his knees, Rowena caught him.

 

“Oh you big oaf.” Rowena choked out as Castiel’s vision started to fade. “That’s not a answer! Say something sorta relevant to an answer before you die, idiot!”

 

“I choose....” Castiel mumbled as he hit the ground with a harsh bang.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**April 14, 2025** **  
** **Dean Winchester is thirty three.**

  
  


Castiel snapped awake as he laid on the floor, he...was alive? The sound of voices made him turn on his stomach to look up as he looked up at the scene.

  
  
  
  


_"Castiel." Dean breathed out as the angel looked at him confused. No human knew of the angel's name._

_"It's the name on my mind the moment I wake and the moment I sleep....but you'll regret it Castiel. What you've come to do. For the rest of your life."_

  
_"Will I?" Castiel smirked coldly as he flipped his weapon in his hand. "You sound like you know my future." Castiel stated mockingly_.

  
  


“Dean.” Castiel grunted as he trying to drag himself towards him, trying to stop what he knew what was coming. He reached an arm out towards him, as his wing dragged rot.

 

  
_  
_ _"No, I don't. But I know how it ends. Because no matter what happens it all ends here. You. Me. This room. " Dean breathed out as he lowered his gun, letting it clank loudly to the floor. "I won't fight you, Castiel... No matter what happens...I won't fight you."_

 _  
_   
_"Then you're a fool." Castiel smirked running his blade straight through dean's stomach, he gasped in pain, tears sliding down his face. Blood started from his mouth, coughing roughly as his blood poured into the floor._

  
  


“N-NO!” Castiel screamed as he tried to quickly move but he couldn't with the dead weight. Castiel turned grabbing his dead wing, he gripped it tightly before he snapped it. He screamed gritting his teeth, he snapped and pulled at his rotting wing. When he turned he watched himself be shot, he watched himself disappear.

 

Castiel stood quickly as he bolted to the dead body of Dean Winchester falling to his knees. Castiel pulling his lifeless body towards his chest as he sobbed roughly.

 

Why did he get brought back here?

 

Just to watch him die?

 

To remember his mistakes?!

 

To suffer?

 

“God, please...Take me instead...god...please...I choose him...I’ll always choose him.” Castiel held Dean tightly as Castiel paused when he heard a gun cock.

 

“I’d grant that.” The young man spoke in tears, as he held the gun to the back of Castiel’s head with shaky hands. Castiel opened his eyes at the sound, but just nuzzled into the lifeless Dean.

 

“...Please.” Castiel whispered as a tear slid down his face. The young man angrily pushed the gun against his head as Castiel softly closed his eyes, just cradling him close. When the young man moved to pull the trigger, a bloodied hand slowly covered the gun. Which made the young man’s eyes widen.

 

“Sam...stop…” Dean whispered as Castiel’s breath hitched, he pulled back to see Dean blinking his eyes tiredly. Castiel moved to check Dean’s wound, which was healed and gone, only blood seemed to remain.

 

Castiel sobbed, as he pulled Dean towards his chest tightly crying as Dean softly rubbed his back. The young man fell to his knees as he took his own hard sobs, touching Dean’s knee. Castiel rocked him holding him tightly, not sure how to explain it. Not sure how...bit all he could think was….

 

_Thank you…_

 

_...Thank you god…_

  


_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**April 15, 2027**

**  
** **Dean Winchester is thirty five.**

  
  
  
  


Castiel pressed hard kisses against the human man he loved more than anything. Pressing Dean into the kitchen table, the base they have made into a home. One that now with Castiel on their side they were able to keep a secret. Now with Castiel on their side on the war on angels they were winning. Today marked the day of a peace treaty finalization. They have won.

 

The angels had signed a blood oath that kept them from every controlling what a human did or what they would do if they were going to continue living on earth. Of course, they agreed after Castiel’s nifty angel banishing symbol which he taught the humans….let’s just say...he had enough people to banish out all the angels around the world.

 

“Now that you are free of the angel purge…” Castiel panted as he kissed dean heatedly. “What will you do with your life winchester?” Dean panted in unison as Castiel bit his neck.

 

“I don’t know...marry a former one?” Dean stated casually as Castiel paused at that, Dean tried to continue the heated kiss, but Castiel wasn’t kissing back. Dean paused himself, his eyes shyly stared at Castiel, they said nothing before he pressed Dean back into a loving kiss.

 

Now, the question Castiel couldn’t help but ask…

 

What would Castiel do with his…?

 

Dean kissed him back heatedly, as Dean moved to unbuckle Castiel’s pants.

 

Yeah...Castiel could think of a couple things…

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**The end**


End file.
